


Setting Sun

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Cas, Elieen, Sam, and Dean go after Lilith. Sam is worried.Part 5 of Change The Ending
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The team loaded their gear into Baby and climbed in. Dean pulled out of the garage and they were in their way to find a lesser demon. Well technically they were on their way to Hell. Sam had used a spell to contact Rowena and she told him she recently caught a rogue demon that could be the test subject. 

When the team reached the apartment building with the portal Elieen decided to stay behind.

“The car is demon proof so Lilith can’t find me.” She started because when trying to convince Sam she had to start with safety. “I can’t go back down there. I know I’ll be fine, but I can’t go back. I spent 300 years down there, 3 Earth years, and that was quite enough.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked 

“Yes” she answered immediately “besides someone should stay and watch Dean’s baby”

Everyone laughed.

“Thanks for volunteering my future sister-in-law” Dean responded jokingly

Elieen nodded and the rest of the team climbed out of the car and grabbed the guns. They’d made two colts. The guns were slightly different, but should work the same. Each brother grabbed a gun.

“Where’s mine?” Cas asked feigning disappointment 

“Oh Castiel your hands are weapons enough” Dean responded 

Sam chocked “do you two need to get a room? Or even just briefly visit the backseat of the Impala?”

“Maybe after all this is over. Why are you interested?” Dean joked

“I’d rather stay in Hell” 

Dean and Cas gasped in fake offense.

Dean spoke “let’s get a move on”


	2. Chapter 2

The original Team Free Will members entered the apartment building and quickly found the portal to Hell. One by one they stepped in.

Rowena was on the other side to greet them “oh hello boys” she said before giving the boys hugs. “Oh are those wedding rings I see? Been busy boys.” She looked to Sam “and who’s the lucky girl”

“Elieen. She came back after Chuck blew open Hell.”

She laughed and turned to Dean and Cas “so you two have finally admitted your feelings? About damn time” the queen of Hell joked

“Was I really that obvious?” Dean and Cas asked simultaneously

Rowena looked to Sam “they’re so married already”

“You have no idea” Sam responded earning a chuckle from the former witch.

“As pleasant as catching up is this isn’t a social call. Two days ago my operatives captured a rogue demon. A Lilith loyalist. I was going to kill him anyway, but I understand you need a test subject for those guns.”

“Lead the way” Sam said

Rowena nodded and started leading the boys deeper into Hell. Even after 11 years Dean still was haunted by him time in Hell. Belphagor’s reminder hadn’t helped. Sensing this Cas took hold of Dean’s hand. 

Finally they reached what Rowena had called the demon dungeon. Sam recognized it from when he pulled Bobby out of Hell. Rowena must’ve moved the souls who didn’t belong there to somewhere less torturous. 

The queen stopped by the cell of a blonde demon. He looked beat up, but alive enough to serve as a test subject.

Dean handed his gun to Rowena “would you like to do the honors?”

“Oh absolutely I would” she took a half second to aim before pulling the trigger. It worked! “That felt good. I see why you boys enjoy these so much” she handed the gun back to Dean.

“Good job Cas” Sam said patting the angel on the back. It was Cas after all who had figured out not only how to replicate the gun, but also the bullet recipe.

“We should be going, but thank you so much Rowena” Dean said happy at the minor victory, but wanting to leave Hell as soon as possible. 

“Of course. Good luck boys. Take down that evil bitch!” Rowena responded waving her hand to send the boys back to Earth.

They appeared next to the portal and walked outside the apartment building.

Elieen saw them coming so she stepped out of the car.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah we got it!” Sam responded running up to her and giving her a kiss.

“Aww they’re adorable” Dean joked 

“Yeah they are” Cas responded before kissing Dean

“Aww you’re all so sweet. It’s nauseating” said a familiar female voice from down the ally. 

The couples looked up and saw Lilith coming towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers pulled out their guns and stepped forward to protect Cas and Elieen. 

“Aw guns are so cute. Especially since I know those aren’t real colts” Lilith laughed “it was destroyed”

“Well there’s no harm in trying” Dean fired a shot 

He hit her square in the shoulder. 

She screamed “where did you learn to make those” she used her powers to knock the guns away and threw everyone except Cas against the wall. She only managed to knock him off his feet. Whatever grace he had was clearly protecting him. 

Cas stood up and started to his family, but stopped when Lilith clenched her fist and Dean started screaming and coughing blood.

“Back off angel or your boyfriend gets it.”

“How could you possibly know about that?” Dean choked out.

“Oh Chuck made sure I knew. You see my information was outdated I thought the Winchesters had one pressure point. Each other. Then Chuck told me about a certain angel who melts around Dean Winchester.”

“Just let them go” Cas said 

“Just give me the guns and I’ll be on my way”

“Ok fine” Cas held up one of the guns in surrender and Lilith turned towards him and started walking away from Dean. When Lilith was almost upon Cas he flared his grace and threw the angel blade.

Lilith leapt back landing almost in between Sam and Elieen. 

“You’ll pay for that angel!” She pulled out her blade and stabbed Elieen before dropping her onto the pavement.

“NO!” The three men screamed Sam loudest of all

Cas reached out and a colt flew into his hand. He quickly aimed and hit Lilith in the back of the head.

The brothers were released from the wall and scrambled to Elieen.


	4. Chapter 4

“Elieen!” Sam screamed “Elieen!”

“Sam” she said weakly “I love you”

“No. Don’t leave me.” Sam grabbed her hand and she gave a gentle squeeze.

Using strength she didn’t have she reached her head up to give Sam one last kiss. Trying to convey everything she wanted to tell him.

“I love you too” Sam replied 

She went limp in his arms and there was nothing he could do but cry.

Cas had his hand over the wound desperation willing his grace to function, but it was useless. She was gone and he couldn’t save her. 

Dean watched will tears in his eyes. ‘This wasn’t how it was supposed to end’ he thought ‘they were supposed to get married, have kids, and live to a ripe old age. But it was just the same song, different verse. Sam was in love, and she’d been taken from him.’ Dean could also see the pain in Castiel. The angel had been trying to heal her since they’d gotten to her. His grace always functioned when a fight was involved, but when it came to healing not so much. Dean put an arm around his brother and reached out a hand to his angel. 

None of them knew how long they sat there. All Sam knew was suddenly Dean was supporting him and lifting him up. 

“We need to go” Dean said softly 

Sam nodded and reached down to pick up Elieen. He carried her to the backseat of the impala and sat down next to her lifeless body. Cas and Dean walked over to the front. None of them said a word. Dean didn’t even turn on the radio. 

When they reached the bunker Sam carried the body of his fiancée to her room and laid her on the bed. Dean and Cas started assembling the hunter’s funeral. 

An hour later Sam came out.

“Cas?” He called weakly 

The angel ran over to the man he considered a brother. 

“Where did she-“ his voice broke part of him was almost to scared to ask.

“Sam I don’t know for certain, but I’d assume she’s in Heaven. I know there’s that ‘a soul from Hell can’t enter Heaven’ rule. But when a soul renters the Earth in a corporeal body it resets it somehow. When you brought her back the stain of Hell was erased.”

Sam sagged with relief “thank you Cas.”

“Sam I can’t tell you how sorry I am. For whatever it’s worth I tried to save her. I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. I could’ve tried harder. I could’ve just given Lilith the damn gun. I fucked up, and you paid the price.”

Sam pulled the angel into a hug “I don’t blame you. This is on Chuck and Lilith. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Not sure of what to say Cas just hugged Sam tighter both of them crying.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day just before sunrise the boys held a hunter’s funeral for Elieen. Sam carried her to the pyre and lit the fire. He thought he had run out of tears, but more sprang up. He stumbled backwards into the arms of his older brother. 

After the fire had burned down Dean led Sam inside the bunker. Cas followed close behind. Dean went to make lunch and make some phone calls. Cas stayed with Sam. The younger Winchester had hardly talked since Elieen had died. Cas wanted to help, but he was clueless. 

Eventually Cas pulled something out of his pocket. 

“She set this on the ground yesterday. I think she wanted you to have it.”

Cas pressed a black velvet box into his brother’s hand. 

“Is-“ Sam trailed off and opened the box it was a black ring. “Wait”

“What is it Sam?” Cas asked concern in his voice 

“It’s a ring meant to change color based on the emotions of the owner’s lover. A very complicated spell. Especially when you’re crafting it as a gift. Elieen...” his voice broke and Cas pulled him into a hug.

Elieen had crafted the ring so she and Sam were always in touch. It’s not like regular phone calls worked for them. She had wanted to Sam not to worry when they were apart, but now that she was gone the ring was just a solid jet black. 

When the boys pulled away from the hug Sam slipped the ring onto his finger and brushed his lips against it. 

At that moment Dean called them into the kitchen. He took note of the ring on Sam’s finger, and held in a gasp. Dean instantly recognized it as he’d been the one to help Elieen craft it. He looked to Cas and the angel nodded. ‘Poor Sammy’ he thought ‘of all the bad hands the kid has been delt in the relationship department this is a low blow. The kid hadn’t even gotten his ring from Elieen.’

For the first time in awhile Sam worried ‘what if I can’t stop what Chuck showed me? What if all I did was delay it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.
> 
> Also I refer to Cas and Sam as brothers a lot because I love exploring the brother dynamic between them, and Cas is set to become Sam’s brother-in-law.


End file.
